warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Leafpool Meets Jayfeather
"Ok Leafpool, you go over onto the lake side, and I will hunt at Snakerocks, just to make it easier for you to hunt." Brackenfur meowed, his eyes symphatetic. "All right, uh...I will...just...just hunt, yes I will just hunt!" Leafpool said uncomfortaby. "No no! Take your time, its ok. If you see Jayfeather, could you ask him to gather some herbs for Sorreltail? She keeps talking about she doesn't seem relaxed and she's always stresses out." "Oh please!" Leafpool exclaimed. She was usually quiet but now she was angry. "Just give her some poppy seeds! That will help her go to sleep nicely and she'll be better tomorrow!" "Well, thanks Leafpool, but um...," Brackenfur was surprised, "I will do just that, and you are a wonderful medicine cat, its just...that...you're a warrior now." "Oh well, I'm very sorry for my attitude." Leafpool meowed, her eyes truly were showing that she was sorry. "I will see you later!" Brackenfur said and then padded away through the bramble thickets that were all around Leafpool. "Leafpool? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be hunting!" Jayfeather entered through the thickets with his mouth shaped in a sneer. "Jayfeather!" Leafpool exclaimed happily. "Oh, Jayfeather, I need to tell you!" "What? That you betrayed your Clan and me? No, I don't want to listen!" "Listen! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here!" "Because of you, Hollyleaf disappeared!" "Hollyleaf made that decision! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be part of The Three!" "What did you just say? You know ''about the prophecy?" "That there will be three kin of your kin that hold the power of the stars in their paws? Of course I know! Do you think I am a mouse-brain Jayfeather? Jayfeather, you don't know what I've been through!" "Oh, what? Betryaing your Clan?" Jayfeather snapped. "Jayfeather, I know what you think. I know you better than you think. I am your mother. Crowfeather loves you. He tries to act rude, but deep down, he loves you. He is your father. Listen to me Jayfeather. I will finally tell you. When I was Cinderpelt's apprentice, I used to always stick with Squirrelflight, and I still do now." "Yeah, I know!" Jayfeather meowed impatiently. "Listen! When Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were on their journey, with other cats, they were with a cat named Feathertail. Crowfeather fell in love with Feathertail, but she died because of a vicious lion. Crowfeather was heart broken. Think about how that must have been for him! Later on, Crowfeather saved my life. I suddenly liked Crowfeather. Even Cinderpelt knew! I was so guilty!" For the first time in moons, Jayfeather felt sorry for Leafpool. For the first time he said, "Sorry, Leafpool. I forgive you." Then he said, "I will go into WindClan territory, and since I am a medicine cat, they will let me cross. I will fetch Crowfeather and send him to meet you. You wait here by the border." "Oh Jayfeather!" Leafpool's eyes shone with happiness. Jayfeather stood up, said a farewell to Leafpool and padded away. As soon as he crossed onto WindClan territory, a thought lit up in his mind. ''What should I say to the cats? That I am to send a message to Crowfeather? No, they might know what's up. I got it! I need to visit the medicine cat for some advice on healing! Yes, that's it! "Who's there?" A WindClan warrior said, his voice cold. Jayeather realized by scent that this was Breezepelt. "Jayfeather, medicine cat of, ThunderClan." "My half-blood brother is back! Wait till I tear your fur to shreds!" Breezepelt sneered. "Breezepelt! That is no way to treat a medicine cat! Please come, Jayfeather," Whitetail, a warrior Jayfeather knew well said. Jayfeather followed her through the bracken as Whitetail led him with her tail. Breezepelt was hard on Jayfeather's heels, and Jayfeather could hear him panting and muttering something about loyalty to Clans. When the three cats reached the heart of WindClan's camp, there were pairs of eyes staring at Jayfeather, mouths sneering, and Jayfeather scented Crowfeather, and could feel Crowfeather's gaze scorching his pelt. "It is okay. Jayfeather is a medicine cat and would like to speak with Kestrelflight." Whitetail meowed. A few of the cats seemed relieved, but very few were still sneering. "Come," Whitetail led Jayfeather to Kestrelflight's den. "Jayfeather! I have not seen you in a while!" "N'ice to meet you!" Jayfeather meowed politely. Although, he liked Kestrelflight, he was in no mood to chat. Why had he not listened to his mother earlier. Because of his selfishness of not listening to Leafpool, Hollyleaf had died. Deep regret for himself filled u'p his stomach. "Jayfeather, may I ask why you have come alone?" Kestrelflight broke the silence. "Oh, uh, nothing. I just need greencough herbs. Could you gather some for me please?" "Oh, sure! Is it urgent?" "No." "Ok then! I will have to go over to the farms. I will be back!" "Thanks. Thank you so much!" Jayfeather felt very thankful. Although he was happy, he wondered why Kestrelflight never gave him the herbs from his own den. Nevertheless, Kestrelflight just might be an active medicine cat! Jayfeather used his great ability of scent to find his way out of the den. Thankfully enough, he found Crowfeather's scent very close to him. Jayfeather took a step forward... "Ow! Who did that?" Crowfeather growled. Jayfeather just realized that he had stepped on Crowfeather's tail! "Crowfeather listen!" "Jayfeather!" Crowfeather's astonished meow rang across the empty, windy plains. "Follow me!" Jayfeather knew that he was a mouse-brain to think that Crowfeather would acctually follow and listen to his commands. But sure enough, Crowfeather did.